Insainity
by TheCrazyCow
Summary: A story about a theripist's attempt to help a severly mentally disturbed girl. In this story you'll constantly be questioning your self if the poor girl really deserves all this.


Insane

Chapter 1

It's just another patient. This isn't any different than any of the other patients. She's just a girl; I'm going to be fine. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Do you have an appointment Sir?" The woman asked as I stared blankly into space. "Hello? Are you all right Sir?" I shook my head a little and glanced up at her.

"I'm fine." I snapped, slightly startling the woman. "I'm the therapist, here to see Miss…" I hesitated trying to remember her name. Did they even tell me her name? I remained silent trying to gather my thoughts. Suddenly a look of understanding appeared on the woman's face and she happily clicked a button on her desk opening the door behind her.

"Right this way Doctor Parker" She chimed as she began to make her way through the door. I followed her as I felt my heart beat rise. I panicky glanced around as we began down a long, brightly lit hallway. It seemed like there was a white door with a single barred window every three feet. I also noticed the cameras on the ceiling that were following us, making sure neither of us did anything rash. The sound that seemed to be a mix of crazed laughter and screaming filled my ears. The wish to turn around and leave this place had been growing since I walked in the door. I started to slow down, ready to turn around and sprint to the door. Before I could make my escape the woman whipped around and starting reaching in the pocket of her lab coat, I jumped a little which raised a laugh out of her.

"Calm down Doctor Parker! I'm not going to bite." As she was saying this she was handing me a syringe. My eyes widened.

"What's this!?" I screeched in a much more famine voice than I thought I could muster.

"This is a syringe filled with a sedative. If she does anything that you find threatening and we don't get there in time, just inject her with this. It'll put her to sleep very quickly." She assured me, trying to confront me. "Now we'll be watching threw the camera to make sure everything goes alright." I looked up at the cameras that were hanging every five feet; at least it was some sort of security. "Oh, and one more thing!" She chimed in a happy little manor making me wonder how she stays so bubbly. "Don't step into the black circle, okay?" I meekly shook my head up and down, she smiled and turned around to a big door. The door wasn't like the others. It was completely steel and had a peephole that I assume only worked from the outside. There were five bars across it that the woman lifted off one by one, I offered to help but she insisted that I didn't. After the bars were removed the woman unlocked six different locks using keys. Lastly she held her thumb up to a scanner, then I heard a big click. "When I open this door you are to quickly walk in and I will close the door behind you, is that clear?" The charm left her voice and suddenly she had gone completely serious.

"Yes." I whispered. Before I had time to gather up my courage she had opened the door and shooed me in. I immediately closed my eyes, the brightness of the room could nearly blinded me. I timidly opened them to see a blurry white room. As things began to clear up I could see that the floor, walls and ceiling were all the exact same shade of white. There was a white chair and couch that reminded me of the ones in my office. Then I noticed the circle, it stood out like a sore thumb, being the only thing in the room that wasn't white.

That was when I remembered the reason I was in hear. I looked over to the couch; it was in the middle of the large black circle. On the couch I could see a face, staring at me with a twisted smile. The face began to giggle in a childish way.

"No need to look so startled Doctor." The girl giggled. Her voice was like the voice of a kindergartner mixed with the shadiness of the devil. Dark brown tangled hair fell around her twisted little face. Her Dark eyes seemed to pierce threw my soul. "I'm about as harmless as a lion with a muzzle right now." She said with humor in her voice. I looked down to see that she was in a strait jacket and there was a strap keeping her bound to the couch. Her immobility seemed to calm me slightly. "Listen doctor, I know the years I've spent here have been great on me. But must you stare at my beauty so long."

"Sorry." I mumbled than made my way to the chair. "I'm Doctor Parker."

"I'm not calling you that." She said firmly. "Your not a Doctor, your just a man who thinks asking a bunch of questions will magically make my mind all better." She said in a more fighting tone than before.

"Miss I've helped many people overcome their mental issues." I said calmly.

"Help?" She laughed. "You think you can help me?" She looked at me like I was insane. "None of the others could help me, but your special, aren't you?" She criticized, glaring at me. I sighed.

"Fine, my name is Jack Parker. I'm here to talk to you, not to help, just to talk." She smiled a little bit. "What's your name?" She looked down at the ground.

"I can't remember." She said quietly. "They don't call me by a name here."

"Don't visitors call you by something?" I asked confused.

"Anyone that would visit is either dead or afraid of me." She said bleakly. I was silent for a minuet; I wouldn't bring up her crime yet. I would wait.

"Do you want a name?" I asked quietly. "So I can call you something."

"Layla." She said with a weird look in her eye. "The last therapist called me Layla, he said it meant dark beauty." She smiled a little, probably at the thought of him calling her beautiful. "He wasn't a nice man though, so I managed to scare him away." She said sweetly.

"How did you scare him away?" I asked even though I was afraid of the answer.

"Well if I tell you I don't you'll be my friend for much longer." She pouted. I continued to wait for an answer. Layla sighed. "Fine, but I have to explain why I scared him first." She snickered. "You see Riley was a sad lonely man, I think he had more problems than I did. What with the Alcoholism and the rape charges, he was almost more of a monster than I."

"They let a rapist in here?!" I asked alarmed.

"He had heard of how the therapy sessions go from one of his friends that had tried to help me before. You talk, I talk. You move around outside the circle, I stay tied up inside the circle. They pretend the cameras are actually on, you sit here hoping someone will hear your screams if something goes wrong. Pretty sweet deal for a rapist, isn't it?" She said seeming completely fine with how unsafe she is in hear.

"Did he-" I tried to say before she cut me off.

"No," Layla said with relief. "I've had enough medical stuff done here to know where arteries are." She said giggling. "So when he approached me I was able to bite a artery. That managed to both get him away from me and scare him away." She smiled with delight. I just stared at her with pity.

"That's horrible." I said sadly.

"Jack stop pretending you feel any remorse for me." She snapped. "You and I both know that I'm the bad guy here, and no rapist or mad doctor can make me look like the victim!" Layla just stared at me with those dark angry eyes.

"Do you think this is a suitable punishment for what you did?" I asked.

"No, I'm surprised they haven't just killed me yet." She sighed.

"Do you want them to kill you?" I whispered. She didn't answer me for a long time. She tried to move a little but soon failed.

"No. They don't deserve the pleasure of killing me." She said with an evil tone. She looked around the small room. "I hate this room." She stated. "Does color still exist?"

"What?" I asked shocked with her question.

"Color," she said smiling. "You know the things that make white interesting." She looked around some more. "Do the trees still turn green? Does the ground still make flowers?" She asked with excitement.

"How long has it been since you were outside?" I asked becoming even angrier with this clinic.

"Well I came here when I was twelve, the doctors say I'm seventeen now. So I guess its been about five years." She said sadly. "I use to love color, when I came in this room it was like going blind. I remember once when I painted this room red." She smiled. "Sure it hurt, but it was worth it. I drew such pretty pictures on the walls. Of course as soon as someone saw all the blood, they put me to sleep." She frowned. "Ever since then they've kept my nails cut quite short."

"You know if you stop doing this stuff they'll let you go?" I tried to tell her.

"Jack, I've killed my own friends." Layla explained to me. "They want to know why I killed them." She said looking at his door. "They all know that I can't be helped, which is why they won't ever let me leave this place alive. All they want to know is why I did it so they can tell the families of the people I killed what my reason was. So you might as well just keep trying to pick apart my brain and stop trying to tell me I'll get out one day if I'm a good little girl." She said obviously annoyed with me. She proceeded to scream on the top of her lungs. "Bye Jack." Before I could say goodbye someone was pulling me out of the room trying to 'save' me from what ever they thought was happening.


End file.
